Autumn Memories
by saphire2moon
Summary: ZoroXOC, dream I once had and wanted to share with the world. It was so beautiful, with orchestra playing the background. Anyway.. RxR folks! rated M for safety, but no lemon, slight lime.


A.N: I love this one! I had a dream one night and I decided to right it down because it was so beautiful. Hope all of you can enjoy it! Read and Review

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, I do own Mina!

Autumn Memories

She danced down through the autumn colored leaves. The sounds of peace wafted through out the air. Her panting was evident but her laughter was even more so. Glancing back she had a very little time to squeal before a larger, laughing body crashed into her, sending her flying into the pile of gold and brown leaves. Her squealing for release echoed over the valley, mixing with the sounds of a shocked autumn bird and the steady stream. Her laughter was accompanied by a larger deeper laugh. "No! I'm ticklish, you know that!" Her evident plea went on deaf ears as the stronger pair of hands wiggled over her ribcage. "No," she yelled in squealing protest.

The sound of giggling and happy cheering made a butterfly shoot into the air hoping for peace once more. The leaves floated downwards slowly after being kicked into the clear slightly cloudy blue sky. The laughter died slowly as lips met lips. A soft sigh rang out through the peace as another deep laugh escaped the muscular man's lips. "That was just mean," she said, gasping at much needed air. "You didn't have to chase me all the way here." Blue eyes searched up at emerald ones that matched the color of his hair. He smirked and laced his hands in her white and black tresses.

He stared at her for a second before leaned back down and kissing her nose. "It was your fault, acting so silly." She sighed and rested her head on the soft ground. 'He looks incredible' she realized. His hair shined from the water recently poured on his head and his white muscle shirt wet, revealing the tanned skin so evident even in the darkness. His usual dark pants had been switched for a pair of casual brown shorts, his feet bare. She was no different, a plain white t-shirt, donned with a pair of white shorts and flip-flops.

They stared at each other, words never needed in this kind of peace. He reaches around and pushes a leaf to the beauty's nose. She grasps at it and plants it on his green hair. He smiles and leans on his elbows bringing their faces closer then before. "I love you," he whispers, soft and silent, so not even the birds could hear. But she had. Her loving smile teased his mind. "Love you too," she announced with equal silence.

They keep it secret, even though they know. They all know. They don't try to hide, not since then, but they still keep it secret. The world may not know, but their nakama did. Not that it mattered.

She tossed her head a little as he plays with his lips. A small laugh erupts from her throat and he's set. Leaning back, he flips to his side. The leaves scatter once more, again raining upwards to the sky, then down for a landing on flesh. Buried in leaves, they stare at the clouds, at each other. Maybe it took a while, but they knew from the start, they were in love.

He untied his swords, the ones that were so sacred, and lay them down on the colored ground. She stared at them. They were the keys to his dreams, his dream, to be the best. She smiles at the weapons, the ones that had been coated with blood and steel. They held a power for death and yet they held such life. She reaches for them, much to his confusion, and rubs Wado slowly. Such memories, all ones he had needed to share. He smiles softly before resting his hand on hers, holding the past and present in his grasp. Her heart thuds in her chest.

He rubs his face on her back and brings her hand to her chest. On small tug and he has her flipped around to face him. Another smile graces her lips and she wraps the hand in his grasp around his neck. Lips once again met then flesh to flesh. Before long they are tangled. She feels burdened with the weight of responsibility everyday. Manning the ship, singing the songs, watching the boys, training, they all vanish from sight when she is with him. He parted for the air that was necessary but not really wanted. His burdens, his dreams, his past, weighs down on his shoulders, on his scars. When they are together as they are now, it doesn't matter.

In an instant, simple kissing turns to heated passion. Skin must meet skin, and lips must meet. They gasp and wiggle, and laugh too. They hold each other and turn to destroy the responsibility. He has risen up and towers over her slight body. Her mind blanks when his lips meet her chest. He can feel her heart, beating heavily and excited. When he rests his head on that spot she holds him.

"I can feel your heart beat," he whispers. "It's all for you," she responds. They love, the wind whistling in time with the moans, giving it a still feeling, as if time is standing on its own. When they end the cry rings out into the sky, but silences. The leaves are once again steady, but their hearts are not.

Voices are heard in the distance. One annoying captain, and an equally annoying sharpshooter call out his name. A greedy woman, and a blonde cook call out hers. They sigh and quickly redress whatever clothes they had taken off. He lies back down and they once again stare at the clouds. Her fingers search his, once they are found the hold tightens. They look at each other and smile. Laughter again echoes into the cloudy sky and they glance lovingly at each other.

Their nakama come into sight. "Hey guys, I found them!" He glares over at the direction they are coming from, but they can't see. She giggles and crawls up, pulling him with her, strapping the swords tightly to his side. They call again. The two know now that this the last of peace they will have for a while. She reaches up and kisses him heatedly. When they pull away, their nakama are in sight. "I love you, Zoro," she whispers softly, like the doves calls. Zoro smiles. "I love you, Mina," he whispers back gently, like the lark. Their nakama call them over, laughing at jokes missed and stories they had just heard. The two walk together hand in hand, leaving behind the peaceful autumn land, but never leaving the memories.

A.N: AWWW! I love this story, so sweet. I have to rate it M just in case people think its too much, but there wasn't any real lemon, lime mostly. Oh well!! Bon voyage!

Review please! No flames please.


End file.
